


Voreconnoisseur’s Little Bites

by voreconnoisseur



Category: Original Work
Genre: Digestion, Drabbles, Fatal Vore, Object Vore, Open ended, Other naga oc, Vore, but it doesn’t have to be, it could be Soterax, nameless naga oc, pred pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 19:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voreconnoisseur/pseuds/voreconnoisseur
Summary: A collection of vore drabbles for when I want to write but don’t feel like developing too much backstory.





	1. Chapter 1

So, let me get this straight. You _didn’t_ know this was the den if a naga, you just _assumed_ my belongings were free for the taking, you _freed_ what was supposed to be my next meal, and now, after trying to stab me in the back with that pathetic thing you call a sword, you expect me to just _let you go?_

No, I don’t think you get to just walk away from this. And I don’t think you’re exactly in a position to bargain, seeing as you’re tucked snuggly between my coils.

Oh, don’t struggle now. It’s useless. These coils are far stronger than any human could fight against. If I squeeze a little harder, I can almost break your ribs... How does it feel?

I’m going to turn this _unfortunate_ situation to my favour. Considering I’ll need something to replace my dinner, I’ll give you a choice: Either you bring me back another human, once a month, from now until the end of your short human lifespan, or I make _you_ my meal.

You could bring me anyone. I’m sure you have some friends or family somewhere, all you’d have to do is tell them you’d found some treasure in my cave, and bring them here. It wouldn’t even be completely a lie!

Of course if you were to try and sneak off, I’d simply track you down. It might be a bit vain of me to say, but my sense of smell is incredible. 

Really, it’s perfectly fair. I deserve something good after having to put up with you. And we snakes are opportunistic. I see a good deal, and I’ll take it. You’ll do the same, won’t you? 

You won’t? Oh, how _noble_ of you. Playing the hero; sacrificing your life so you don’t have to send people to meet their fates. I mean, I can just find other meals, but I guess if believing yourself a hero makes you happy, there’s no harm in it.

Well, let’s get this over with then. Let me just make sure you’ll be worth the effort, before I devour you.

Ahh, your taste is a bit salty. I can sense your tears, your sweat, your _fear_. Oh, but there’s a hint of something else, too... is that honey? Oh, my... what a delectable sweet and salty flavour. I’ll just taste you a little longer.

My tongue feels strange to you, I imagine. I see you flinch every time my forked tongue flicks over you. It’s just the slightest bit amusing...

I think I’ve had enough of this, now. You taste good, but not good enough for me to keep you around any longer. Goodbye, human. You can struggle all you want on the way down—in fact, I encourage it. Your struggles make me feel _oh so alive_.

Mmmmm, finally. You are the perfect size to fill my first stomach up completely... any larger, and it might have been difficult to get you down, but no, you went down so smoothly. One gulp was all it took! You must be taking this sacrifice thing seriously—or you’re just completely out of fight.

Good, good. That’s right, settle down in there. Make yourself comfortable. This is the last place you’ll ever see, so you need to get used to it. You’ll be in my first stomach for a while; it’ll take a few days before you’re pushed into my second one. The digestion in the first one is pretty mild, actually, so you’ll probably survive for a little while, at least until you run out of air.

Ahhhh, it feels so good to lay here and rub my belly with something so filling in it. You’re much bigger than what I was saving for today, actually. I should really be thanking you: if you hadn’t broken into my den, I wouldn’t have had such a lovely dinner.

I think I’ll rest for a little while, now. My distended form is making it a little difficult to move, and I feel like having a good long nap. I don’t expect you’ll still be here when I wake up, so once again, goodbye, my little snack.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had an idea for a new character.  
> Think I’ll let readers decide where to take this, if they want.

It was Aliyana’s first hunting trip on her own, and she’d come across something quite exciting. It wasn’t anything she’d have to kill, either, which was lucky, since she was still a bit squeamish about that sort of thing.

It was the egg of a phoenix, straight from the nest. It was almost three times larger than her head! 

Aliyana slithered up to the mountain nest hiding cautiously behind a boulder in case the phoenix were to return at some point. With the tip of her tail, she carefully nudged the egg until it rolled over the side of the nest. Quickly, she caught it in her arms before it could fall off the cliffside. The weight of the monstrous thing was nearly enough to knock her over. Groaning quietly to herself, she carried the egg far away to the forest at the base of the mountain, looking for the perfect place to indulge in her feast. 

She came upon a beautiful quiet clearing, with branches overhead that would shelter her from the view of any prying eyes. Holding the egg tenderly, she admired her prize. 

It was a beautiful colour: reds and oranges blended together like fire. It was almost a shame she was going to eat it, but then again, she hadn’t eaten anything since she’d left home over a week ago. The surface of the egg was smooth, so it would go down easily, in theory. The only issue was its size.

Letting her jaw unhinge, Aliyana brought the narrow side of the egg into her mouth. The flavour was unremarkable, but it was going to be _so filling_. She pushed the wider side of the egg closer to her, her torso supporting most of the weight, until she felt the shell hit the back of her throat. 

Aliyana took her first swallow. The eggshell was cool against her gullet, and she could feel her throat opening up to let her prize in. Her cheeks stretched around the massive egg, pulling almost to their limit. She took another gulp, then another. With each swallow, she grew closer to enclosing the egg in her lips entirely.

It wasn’t as easy as she’d hoped. As soon as she’d managed to closer her lips, she stopped for a moment to catch her breath, egg still lodged in her throat. Every swallow was hard work, even though it was what she’d practically been built for. It was as if the bulkier side of the egg just didn’t want to budge. 

With her hands now empty, she massages her bulging throat, helping her muscles move the egg further down. She took another heavy gulp.

*Gllllk.*

Now she was able to touch the end of the egg with her tongue. Just a few more, and she could let gravity do the rest of the work. 

*Glk. Glk. Gllllk.*

She took another deep breath as soon as the egg was gone from her mouth. Then, she swallowed, more gently now so as to avoid breaking the egg in her throat, again and again. She felt the huge mass push past her collar bone and through her rib cage, and with one final _gulp_ her catch was nestled snugly in her stomach.

Aliyana laid back against a tree and looked over her massive gut. She was huge! But she’d won. She’d never felt so full in her life; nothing her mother had brought home for her as a hatchling could ever compare. She ran her hands over her taught stomach, feeling the egg shape still perfect inside her. Content after a filling meal, she began to doze off.

***

Suddenly, Aliyana was woken by a strange feeling inside her. Her belly was still the same size, and no softer, either. Perhaps phoenix egg shells weren’t the easiest thing to digest. 

The feeling started again. It began as a soft, almost unnoticeable tapping, which eventually grew stronger and louder until it felt like someone banging on her gut from the inside. She could hear something else, too:

Quiet, muffled peeping.

Oh gods, the egg she’d eaten had been about to hatch. 

She sat still, debating what to do. The longer she sat, the harder the tapping became, and she could swear she could feel bits of the shell cracking. Eventually, the phoenix hatchling within was able to move, and it began to squirm around within her, pushing and poking against her stomach that was its new prison. The peeping continued, growing louder and more desperate.

What should she do???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re still waiting on me for a fic I said I’d do for you, fear not.  
> It’s in the works. I just have a bit of writer’s block.


End file.
